Sueño Profundo
by Enide-Kant
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde el fin de la guerra y Harry toma una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida, secuestrar a Snape y sacarlo de San Mungo, pero podrá cuidar de un enfermo en coma? Spoilers 7º libro HP/SS


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y todos su personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling yo sólo los cojo prestados para pasar el rato.

**Sumary: **Han pasado tres años desde el fin de la guerra y Harry toma una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida, secuestrar a Snape de San Mungo, pero podrá cuidar de un enfermo en coma? HP/SS

**Aviso:** Esta historia es Slash (relación hombre x hombre)

**Sueño Profundo**

Harry estaba sentado en el cómodo sillón de su apartamento en Bath, un pueblo a 185 kilómetros de Londres, tranquilo y precioso, mientras se tomaba un té verde y veía como los copos de nieve pasaban por delante de su ventana de cristales empañados.

Hacía más de tres años que la guerra contra Voldemort había terminado, tres años en los que todo a su alrededor había cambiado, y ciertamente, no sabía si para bien o para mal.

Tras los primeros meses desde la batalla, había estado rodeado de gente, se había divertido y había hecho muchas cosas que siempre le habían estado prohibidas, ahora nadie le vigilaba y podía hacer lo que quisiese. Eso estaba muy bien, había recuperado su libertad y podía manejar su vida como se le antojara, pero… las muertes de sus seres queridos y de otras personas que aunque no las conocía, le dolían mucho, y cada día más.

Se seguía sintiendo culpable de todo, aunque él siempre había sido el que peor lo había pasado en todo esto, y ¡encima desde que empezó a vivir!, con apenas poco más de un año de vida.

La vida nunca había sido justa con él, por eso tampoco le sorprendió que a los pocos meses de la batalla, todo el cariño y apoyo de la gente agradecida desapareciese. No es que él quisiese estar agobiado a entrevistas ni a gente persiguiéndole, pero tampoco quería la soledad en la que se encontraba. Y es que sus amigos habían retomado sus vidas, Ron y Hermione se habían casado y tenían un pequeñajo pelirrojo adorable, y aunque se seguían viendo a menudo no era como antes, ellos tenían su propia vida de felicidad.

Ginny no quiso saber nada más de él al cabo de un tiempo, terminó su relación diciéndole "Tú no estás enamorado de mi, deberías darte cuenta ya de a quien amas realmente Harry". Y se fue de su vida para casarse con Draco Malfoy, increíble pero cierto, Ginny había conseguido sacarle al rubio esas ideas estúpidas sobre la pureza de sangre y ahora parecía un hurón domesticado.

Pero él seguía sólo, más que nunca.

Se levantó a encender las luces de navidad del árbol y un sentimiento de tranquilidad lo embargó. Suspiró resignado a su mala suerte, y mirando la estrella en la copa del árbol le pidió un deseo.

Él seguía estando soltero, y era el soltero de oro, como lo llamaba la revista corazón de bruja, a veces salían noticias sobre presuntos amoríos que al cabo de unos días quedaban en nada, puesto que eran sólo amigas y amigos con los que quedaba de vez en cuando para salir a distraerse, teniendo una agradable cena o para salir de fiesta. También le sorprendió a la gente que se hubiese convertido en medimago, a pesar de que todo el mundo esperaba de él que se convirtiese en el mejor auror del ministerio, pero él prefirió dejar de luchar y compensar el dolor que a tantos había causado su lucha contra el monstruo, curando a la gente y salvando vidas. Será que su complejo de héroe había vencido a las ganas de luchar y tomar venganza, aunque ahora sin un enemigo acérrimo y los mortifagos encarcelados, la vida en el mundo mágico se había vuelto muy pacifica. Pero, a pesar de eso, la gente seguía enfermando y teniendo accidentes, por lo que ser medimago le sedujo más y no había día en que no ayudase a alguien, y un poco de su culpabilidad iba desapareciendo con cada vida salvada.

Y recordando su trabajo, no pudo evitar pensar en Severus Snape, su ex odiado profesor de pociones, que desde el final de la guerra se encontraba ingresado en san mungo, en coma.

Harry aún lo recordaba tirado en el suelo, echando sangre a borbotones por los orificios donde le había mordido nagini en el cuello, su piel más pálida que nunca resaltando horrorosamente el vivo color grana de la sangre, sus ojos negros de ónix con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas, ojos vidriosos apagándose, muriéndose, y aún así, el hombre tuvo el valor y la fuerza de darle sus pensamientos, gracias a los cuales supo de su infancia, de su amistad con su madre y el amor que el hombre sentía por ella, como lo acosaban los merodeadores, las conversaciones con Dumbledore donde le exigía que lo matara, ya que a él le quedaba menos de un año de vida, y sería su mejor cuartada contra el señor tenebroso, que ayudase a Harry a encontrar la espada de gryffindor, y sobretodo, el recuerdo de esa conversación con Dumbledore donde a Harry le quedó claro que tenía que dejarse matar, que no podía hacer nada más. Y eso le hizo vencer, porque él no fue el asesino, sino Voldemort, y él venció.

Al terminar la batalla Harry fue a buscar el cuerpo de ese hombre que a pesar de su horrible carácter, le había salvado desde su primer año la vida, continuamente, sin esperar nada a cambio, todo lo contrario, recibiendo de él dudas y acusaciones sobre sus lealtades…, y cuando entro en la casa de los gritos y fue a recoger su cuerpo para levantarlo y depositarlo sobre una camilla móvil, se dio cuenta que …¡aún respiraba!, dificultosamente, prácticamente estaba muerto, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Harry se desapareció y se plantó en San Mungo, donde inmediatamente llevaron a su profesor de urgencias al departamento de mordidas de criaturas mágicas.

Su cuerpo al cabo de un par de semanas estaba totalmente recuperado, pero parece ser, que por la falta de oxígeno durante tantas horas y la perdida de sangre había entrado en un estado de coma prácticamente irreversible. Habían intentado hacer por él lo nunca visto, al haber sido reconocido como héroe de guerra y sido lavado su nombre gracias a Harry Potter, pero pasaban los meses y los años y Severus Snape seguía en ese estado de inconsciencia.

Y esta misma Navidad,de tres años después, el hospital había llegado a la decisión de desconectar la máquina que lo mantenía vivo. Y el único que había reclamado y se había quejado era Harry. Nadie más estaba de acuerdo con él en seguir manteniéndole con vida, ya que eso no era vida, decían. Nadie esperaba que después de tanto tiempo el adusto profesor se despertara, y su mantenimiento era demasiado costoso, y la fundación contra las victimas de Riddle ya no tenía tantos ingresos como para pagar los gastos, y como la víctima no tenía familiares nadie podía pagarlo.

Harry no podía dejarlo morir, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para que el hombre siguiese enchufado a la máquina. Por lo que había estudiado, al hacerse medimago, los casos de coma eran totalmente inesperados y sorprendentes, alguien podía salir del coma en cualquier momento, pero el tiempo era indeterminado, podían ser horas, días, semanas… años. Sabía que si Dumbledore siguiese vivo no permitiría que dejasen morir a su pupilo. Y él no lo permitiría tampoco.

Harry miró la hora en un reloj de pared que le había regalado la sra.Weasley cuando se mudó, era igual que el que tenían ellos en la madriguera, con las agujas con los nombres de los miembros de la familia que indicaban donde se encontraban y cómo. Aunque en su caso sólo había escrito su nombre. Eran las dos de la madrugada, la hora perfecta. Se levantó, cogió su abrigo y bufanda y salió a la calle, al poco de andar y asegurarse que no pasaba nadie por las frías calles, desaparató y se plantó delante de San Mungo. Era ahora o nunca. Por la mañana desconectarían a Snape, pero él lo iba a evitar ahora, o eso intentaría.

Subió a la habitación donde se encontraba el hombre, siempre tan pálido y delgado, cosa que ahora se acentuaba mucho más al estar enfermo. Lo miró detenidamente y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y esperaba que todo saliese bien. Tenía que sacar a Snape de San Mungo, una vez fuera de las barreras anti-aparición, mediante un traslador aparecerían de vuelta en su casa, donde hacía varios días ya tenía preparada una habitación con todo lo que necesitaba Snape para seguir viviendo, todo lo que usaban en el hospital lo había comprado él anónimamente, y había contratado también personal sanitario profesional, compañeros de trabajo, que bajo un sueldo extra que él les pagaría mensualmente, vendrían cada día varias horas para ir chequeándolo, aseándolo y viendo sus progresos si es que había alguno.

Cuando les comentó su plan a Ron y Hermione se escandalizaron, no podían creerle y decidieron mantenerse al margen.

- Pero Harry, ¿no crees que el profesor Snape ya ha sufrido bastante? ¿por qué no lo dejas morir en paz?... si no ha despertado en tres años, es porque no ha querido, seguramente prefiere morirse ya. – le dijo Hermione acusativa.

- ¿cómo puedes decir eso Hermione?, si fuese yo el que estuviera en su lugar, ¿me dejaríais morir asi?, estoy seguro que no, y dado que no tiene familia, y que Dumbledore, estoy segurísimo, hubiese impedido esta locura, seré yo en su lugar quien cuide del profesor. Cuidaré de él tan bien como lo hacen en el hospital, tengo un buen sueldo, si necesito cualquier cosa urgente la puedo coger directamente de ahí sin tener que dar explicaciones. He contratado en secreto personal calificado para sus cuidados, para que me ayuden durante las horas que yo tenga que estar ausente. Yo acarrearé con todos los gastos.

- ¿Y si un día despierta y te reclama el no haberlo dejado morir? – dijo Ron que hasta entonces se había mantenido callado. - ¿qué harás?...habrás perdido dinero y tu tiempo cuidando de un desagradecido.

- Dime Ron… ¿y si un día despierta y me da las gracias por salvarlo? – repuso Harry

- Entonces podremos decir que a Snape le ha afectado al cerebro el estar en coma, Harry, sabes que si despierta algún día nunca te lo agradecerá, lo sabes. – dijo Hermione.

- Y también puede que lo haga y él pueda recuperar su vida y empezar de nuevo, como merece. – Harry no daba su brazo a torcer.

- Bien, veo que no vamos a convencerte… así que quede claro que nosotros no vamos a participar en su "secuestro", pero una vez lo tengas en tu casa, si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que llamarnos. – dijo Hermione derrotada.

- Gracias chicos.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, se dispuso a seguir con su plan, tapó a Snape con varias mantas para que no pasara frío al salir a la calle, le echó también un hechizo glamour por si alguien los veía que no lo reconociesen. Y por último le puso el hechizo del casco burbuja médico para el traslado. La burbuja de aire asistido que le había puesto a Snape, que se usaba durante traslados de enfermos, sólo tenía una autonomía de 15 minutos puesto que su uso era muy poco frecuente, y en caso de que se usaran, era para ir de una planta a otra o cambiarlos de habitación en caso de ser necesario. Harry había calculado varias veces el tiempo que iba a necesitar en el "secuestro", como lo llamaban Ron y Hermione, y si todo iba bien no tenía porqué tardar más de 8 minutos, así que tenía tiempo de sobras de salir al exterior, usar el traslador, llegar a su nueva habitación donde ya deberían encontrarse dos medimagos colegas suyos y enchufarlo a la nueva máquina de respiración asistida. Y en caso de que al final se hubiesen echado atrás los medimagos, a él le seguiría sobrando tiempo para prepararlo todo solo. El plan saldría perfecto, o eso esperaba.

Salió de la habitación con Snape sentado en una silla de ruedas, pasillo abajo tan rápido como pudo, pero sin correr. Se subió al ascensor de la 4ª planta, llevaba 3 minutos ya, cuando bajaron en la planta principal llevaba consumidos 4 minutos de tiempo, siguió andando, vigilando que nadie pasara por ahí, levitó a Snape para pasarlo por encima del detector de personas, recogió en 2 minutos sus pertenencias de la habitación de objetos personales de los enfermos, llevaba ya 6 minutos largos, se dirigió a la salida, tomó el ascensor que lo llevaría al Londres Muggle, durante el minuto y medio que tardaba en subir se relajó, nadie podría encontrarles ya, el ascensor era de una sola parada, larga, pero sólo una.

Al abrirse las puertas sintió una bofetada de aire frío golpeándole la cara, se alegró de haber tapado a Snape con varias mantas antes de salir del hospital. Anduvo a paso rápido un par de calles hasta llegar a un pequeño callejón donde sacó de su bolsillo un bolígrafo que había transformado en traslador, y que estaba a punto de activarse, se puso frente a Snape y cogió una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y haciendo que el profesor tocase el bolígrafo y no lo soltara, con la otra mano cogió fuerte la silla de ruedas para no perderla por el camino. El traslador empezó a desprender una luz azulada y dio unos fuertes pitidos, Harry supo que había llegado el momento, y ahora si que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró tirado en el suelo de su casa, con Snape a su lado también en el suelo, y la silla volcada. Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrarse con sus colegas del hospital, pero no había asistido nadie. "Malditos cobardes" pensó Harry con amargura. "mañana les tendré que borrar ese recuerdo" suspiró con desgana.

Armandose de valor cogió a Severus como pudo y medio trastabillando fue subiendo lentamente hacia el segundo piso, donde tenía la habitación que había dispuesto para su invitado, tardó en llegar más de lo esperado, Snape parecía delgadísimo, pero igualmente pesaba demasiado como para transportarlo él sólo y más aún subiendo escaleras.

De todas formas, llegó a tiempo de dejarlo sobre la cama y prepararlo todo para cuando el casco burbuja desapareciera de un momento a otro.

Harry se quedó mirando a su ex profesor, y es que el corazón se le encogía al verlo así de indefenso, él que había sido un hombre valiente y orgulloso hasta la medula, fuerte y ágil… y ahora parecía más bien un muñeco de trapo remendado y olvidado por todo el mundo. Menos por él, Harry nunca lo abandonaría, sabía que Snape nunca lo hubiese abandonado a su suerte, aunque sólo lo hiciese por su madre y no por él, pero hubiese estado siempre protegiéndolo.

Suspiró cansado, eran ya las 3 de la madrugada bien pasadas y él dentro de 5 horas tendría que estar de nuevo en San Mungo como si no hubiese pasado nada. No sabía qué hacer con Snape, no podía dejarlo solo, en cualquier momento podría necesitar auxilio, podría despertar, o ponerse peor… , pero definitivamente hoy no podía faltar a trabajar, levantaría muchas sospechas. Así que, con todo el pesar, se fue a su habitación y escribió una nota urgente para Hermione.

_Querida Mione:_

_Mi visita ha llegado a casa sin problemas, aunque no había ninguna fiesta sorpresa esperándonos al llegar del complicado viaje, por lo que no se con quien dejar a mi invitado para que no esté solo durante mis horas de trabajo. ¿serías tan amable de atenderle? _

_Por favooorrr_

_Besos, Harry._

Sólo esperaba que al poco de despertarse, Hermione le salvara el pellejo viniendo a su casa, luego ya se buscaría la vida para encontrar a alguien que lo substituya. Y como ya no podía más con su cuerpo, se fue a su cama y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes hechizar su varita para que le avisase si a Snape le pasaba algo.

--

**NdA:** Hola a todos!! Aquí os dejo con una nueva historia, espero que el primer capítulo os haya gustado! Si es así, por favor, dejarme un review que así me subirá el animo y tendré más ganas de actualizar. De todas formas aviso que es posible que los siguientes capítulos tarde un poco en subirlos porque estoy a final de curso con todo lo que eso supone: exámenes finales, trabajos, y la temida selectividad, asi que perdonarme por adelantado.


End file.
